1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming a multilayer film superior in iridescence feeling, depth feeling, smoothness, distinctness of image gloss, etc., which process is suitably used for coating of, in particular, automobile body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already in practice to form an iridescent film by the use of a coating containing a scaly mica powder coated with a metal oxide such as titanium oxide or the like. It is already known, for example, to form a multilayer film by applying, on a primer-coated surface, an organic solvent type base color capable of forming a film of N 4 to N 8 in Munsell's color system, then applying, without curing the above-applied base color, an organic solvent type transparent iridescent coating containing a mica powder coated with a metal oxide and also a clear coating, and heat-curing the above-applied three coatings simultaneously (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 59136/1992 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,258).
The multilayer film formed by the above approach, however, is insufficient in iridescence feeling, depth feeling, smoothness, distinctness of image gloss, etc. and moreover inferior in chipping resistance. These drawbacks of the film are very serious when the film is formed on the body panel of automobile where the appearance of the film is important. Hence, the drawbacks need by eliminated urgently.